


A Thousand Years

by Rambo_Jewsters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Loss, Modern, One Shot, Reader dies, Reincarnation, Song fic, levixreader - Freeform, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambo_Jewsters/pseuds/Rambo_Jewsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to Christina Perry: A Thousand Years<br/>(Also on Deviantart: Rambo-Jewsters)<br/>Reader and Levi were lovers in their previous life.<br/>Before her death reader promised Levi they would <br/>meet again, does she make good on that promise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

Listen as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI

“Heart beats fast, colours and promises.  
How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?”

It was finally happening, he was finally marrying the love of his life.  
Levi could barely breathe his heart was beating so fast in his chest, if it was any harder it would’ve broken out of his rib cage.   
He’d always been afraid to fall in love with someone in case he lost them, luck never seemed to be on his side when it came to love, but then you came along and everything changed...

“But watching you stand alone...  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow...One step closer…”

The two of you had met through your mutual friend Hanji Zoe at your workplace.  
She had caught Levi staring at you from across the canteen and practically bullied him into going over to where you were stood by yourself texting on your phone.   
When he finally gave in and approached you he felt such a strange sense of dejavu overcome him...

“I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years...I'll love you for a thousand more.”

“Get lost Shitty Glasses!” Snapped the short captain to the annoying bespectacled brunette stood next to him.  
“Go talk to her Shorty, she’s not a titan...she doesn’t bite!” Laughed Hanji, motioning to the h/l h/c haired scout stood in the mess hall by herself with a cup of tea.  
“Tch fine, if it will shut you up.” He snorted, pushing himself out of his seat and walking over to you...

“Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me.”

You exchanged numbers and you agreed to go on a date with him.  
Levi would never forget how amazing you looked that night at the carnival, the way your hair swayed around your face, the way you smiled when he offered you his coat because you were cold.   
At the end of the night he had found the courage to kiss you, he was surprised when you responded and thanked him for an amazing evening, telling him you wanted to see him again.  
He knew in that small moment that he was going to do everything he could to keep hold of you and never let you go...no matter what.

“Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer…”

Levi approached you and straightened his cravat and jacket, clearing his throat to get your attention as he stopped next to where you were sat.  
“Good Morning Captain Levi.” You looked up at him and smiled.  
“What’s your name?” He asked bluntly, mentally slapping himself afterwards for not asking Hanji your name before hand.  
“F/n l/n Sir.” You replied.   
“What...what are you doing after you finish duty tonight?”   
“Nothing Sir...did you need me for something?”  
“Yes, I wondered...if you would accompany me to a small military ball this evening.”  
You blinked rapidly, was the stoic captain asking you on a date?  
“Erm...I’d be honored to Sir.” You stuttered.   
Levi nodded.   
“Come to my office at seven o’ clock.”

“I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.”

“Hey Levi, not long now!”  
Levi turned to his best man, his closest friend and also his boss Erwin Smith.  
“Yeah I know.” He said, swallowing down the lump in his throat.  
He couldn’t believe this was finally happening, after nearly eighteen long months of meticulous planning...he was finally going to marry the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.   
He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander…

“I’m so sorry Levi.”   
Levi looked up and saw Commander Erwin stood over him.  
He looked back to the bloodied lifeless corpse cradled in his arms.  
She was gone, killed by the titans, just another fallen warrior of humanity.  
“We were supposed to be getting married next month.” He muttered, more to himself than to Erwin.  
The pair of you had planned everything down to the very last detail.   
He would wear his black dress uniform and you would be dressed in white, Erwin would’ve been his best man while you would’ve had your friends Hanji and Nanaba for your bridesmaids...but now that would never come to pass.

“Levi, it’s time.”  
Levi swallowed hard and straightened his suit and tie, moving to stand in front of the altar.  
“Have you got the rings?” He asked nervously.  
Erwin winked and patted him on the back as the organist began to play the wedding march...

“One step closer...One step closer…”

“This is it f/n!” Squealed Hanji excitedly.  
“Calm down Hanji, I’m the one getting married not you!” You giggled as your father offered you his arm.  
“You look beautiful sweetheart.” He smiled, fighting back tears.   
Hanji lowered your veil and then positioned herself behind you with your other close friend Nanaba.  
“I can’t believe this is finally happening.” You gasped breathlessly, taking your father’s arm and walking towards the large double doors...

“I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.”

“F/N!”  
You choked on you breath and wearily opened your eyes, that damned abnormal had really given you a battering.  
It swatted you out of the air like a fly and sent you crashing to the ground.  
“L-Levi?” You asked weakly as you felt yourself being cradled in a pair of strong arms.  
“I’m here, you’ll be okay.” His voice cracked, you knew he was in denial.  
You smiled and weakly shook your head.  
“Do you believe in reincarnation?” You asked, wincing as you felt your body become cold.  
“What? How hard did you hit your head? You’re talking shit f/n!” He snapped.  
You laughed and coughed up blood, death was fast approaching and you knew it.  
“I’m sorry my love.” Tears stung your eyes. “I hope we meet again in the next life.”  
“F/n don’t you dare!” He yelled, tears forming in his cold grey eyes.  
“I’ll wait...for you...I promise...”

“And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me.  
I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.”

You held your head high as your father walked you down the aisle.  
You stared straight ahead at the man who was to be your husband, your smile widened when he turned to face you and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.   
“Look after her Levi.” Smiled your father.  
Levi nodded and took your hands in his, staring into your eyes.  
“You look amazing.” He said softly.   
A quiet giggle escaped your lips as you squeezed his hands.   
“I promised you I’d wait for you didn’t I?”  
Levi nodded and you both turned to the smiling priest to proceed with the union your previous lives had denied you...


End file.
